


CONCEPT NOTHING

by aesmers



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animalistic Tendencies, Attempt at Humor, Characters mentioned in passing, Dream Smp, Established Relationship, Intrusive Thoughts, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, No beta reading we die like damn tyrants, One Shot, Porn with some plot, Possible Disturbing Imagery, Praise Kink, Sex midst a war, Slight Cum Play, Spit Kink, Strictly the characters only, Tubbo and Tommy only appear briefly towards the end, no anal sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29772267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aesmers/pseuds/aesmers
Summary: “You're all mine. I can have all of you.” He echoed. Sapnap’s voice purred, chest revving in lust.There's no feeling like gripping onto your long-awaited spoils. Patiently for weeks, months even, it was worth the wait. It felt like he could have released histensionright there.Not yet. Save it for that apple-cheeked boy.Coat him in it.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 3
Kudos: 55





	CONCEPT NOTHING

**Author's Note:**

> Title based on the song of the same name by Night Lovell.
> 
> Hi there! I want to clarify a few things before you start this fic - this is solely conceived and dedicated to filling the Karl/Sapnap tag with more spicy content! Since there's a lot of cross-sectioning with other tags within this AO3 category.
> 
> I am still rather new to Dream SMP lore and have been trying to catch up. This is my AU alternative. Altering it to fit the stories narrative better. Karlnap are not married *yet* in this fic :)
> 
> This is a whole ‘The server versus Dream’ type beat. They’re all trying to tow away the tyrant into Sam's prison. Obviously with some of my own changes. 
> 
> Remember: this is of their characters. I do not ship the actual cc’s. No dono’s w/ any connotations to this fic please.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> __

Sapnaps stomach growled loudly. 

It was the third time that evening, peeking at their rations, which were running low. He was tempted to crack into one of their precious loaves in the burlap sack but decided against it. With better judgement, he bit down into his raw bottom lip, its skin threatened to shred and bleed from the constant tension he put it through.

Sitting on the floor, Sapnap temporarily statued, pondering their current situation.

It's seen better days, with some chapstick that's for sure. It's been troublesome for the past couple of weeks. Running away from the rubbles of L'Manburg, making sure no one could trace their whereabouts. His bright eyes gawked forward at the grounded, mossy walls around them. A stray match twirled between his big fingers, occupied with burning some foreign red pieces of material he'd never seen before on the ground. Looked like it could have been from someone's clothes.

He was able to strike a flame on his matches with how rugged the stone walls were. He went through quite a couple of spare matches, wasteful? Sure. Mostly to occupy his hands and attention with something to do.

_You have more pressing matters to worry about, dumbass. We're amidst a war right now._

His attention gradually drew back to his opposing body, Karl, who seemed busy tending to a wound on his arm to notice. Sapnap observed him tear through some cloth for a make-shift cast with a cracked piece of flint. 

One of Sapnaps slashed and bushy brows rose in perplexion. He winced in thorough care.

"You sure that cloth's clean?" The raven-haired man commented with concern. "Wouldn't want that to catch an infection."

"I know what I'm doing, silly." Karl tittered as he bit down on his tongue between the canines, trying to focus. "I wouldn't want to cause more harm to myself, especially when _you_ are around." That statement earned a chuckle from his opposition. Sapnap instantly relaxed.

"Aw. You’re _so_ mindful of me. You’re doing yourself more harm than good being here with me if we're being technical here." Sapnap spoke his thoughts aloud, wryly. 

That in itself deserved a groan.

"For the last time," Karl tightened his hold, "I'm _not_ leaving you." He didn't miss a beat as he tugged the cloth. Karl was no professional knot-tier but it was sufficient. 

Karl tossed his head back, pushing away any spry hairs that threatened to spill into his vision. He dragged a long sigh. "We've had this conversation already, we’re in this together, we're **both** ‘traitors’ here." He bunny-ear quotes.

Sapnap let out a scoff as he folded his arms and leaned back against the war-ridden bed. Unwilling to draw his eyes elsewhere. "I wish I could see it that way," Sapnap admitted softly, compliant to a whisper. "Dream probably wants me dead."

“I really doubt it's _just_ you that he wants dead." Karl sighs with a droplet of sarcasm while his smile melted. "He wants to cause chaos. He wants to annihilate anyone that stands in his way. That's a lot of people that we know of.”

“I hate to say this since it does sounds mean," Karl continues, finds himself giggling but looking at Sapnap sympathetically, "you're not _that_ special."

"That's probably the hugest back-handed compliment I've heard in a while," Sapnap jokes as he agreed while laugh. 

"Thanks, baby."

Karl stirred benevolently. Running his fingers through his hair, this time not worried about anything getting in his eyes. Karl admits under the tiniest blush twinkling on his cheeks, allowing a shy whisper follow. "I wish we could have had the wedding sooner, though."

“Makes two of us." Sapnap agrees. "Don't worry, neither of us is going to die before that happens." 

A long silence followed.

It wasn't awkward per se. They were trying to wrap their thoughts around the situation. It was a mutual understanding. Sapnap gave words to what they both wished for. They knew the chance was there. It was possible.

He thought about Quackity... at that point, Sapnap considered him long gone, too withdrawn to be saved.

“I mean... Punz and Sam are confident but is it foolproof?" Karl whispered. "I want to believe that they'll finally corner Dream, what if they're doing it as a ploy?”

“...What if they’re still on Dreams side?"

Sapnap grunted blasé. "If it turns out they lied to us, I’ll kill them." His growl reverberated slightly. "We've come this far. There's no other option. The prison's in place and the group have set up the portal route.”

Sapnap shrugged, looking off while he continued. “It's up to Tubbo and Tommy to keep Dream in their sights... Once it happens? We just have to hope for the best."

They both went quiet. Everything seemed to turn still.

“I just want this to be over," Karl mumbles like a needy child. It clutches Sapnap’s attention quickly as he decides to scoot up against Karl. 

"Why did this have to happen?" He continued. Sapnap wasn't sure how to answer that question. Wrapping one of his powerful arms around the older man. It seemed like an appropriate compromise to some half-assed promise.

Sapnap planted a ghosted kiss to the side of Karl's head. “I don't know." He hesitated, as he didn't know. In hindsight, no one truly did. "It will be over soon. Hopefully."

“I want it to be over _now,_ " Karl admits under his breath. Sapnaps grip only tightened. 

"I miss home. I want to go home."

"I do too." The arsonist closed his eyes while he continued rubbing Karl's shoulder comfortingly.

Karl's breathing against his neck. His tender hands resting on their laps, Sapnap found himself thinking deeply while whispering sweet little nothings, hoping to ease Karl. He wanted to hug him, to kiss him and make him feel better. To forget about the horrible world around them right now. To distract each other. 

Who knows what kind of sick joke these badlands could bring them tomorrow?

_I want to forget about this stupid war too._

The cravings, not just hunger: Karl.

They both gently sat down on the rickety bed in the room. It was very similar to a villagers house with a one-room space but with the old bed, a broken chest and an anvil sitting lonely in the corner which hasn't been touched in times, gathering dust. It looked very offputting.

This was the state L'manburg, that everything around them it was in. _Ruin._

Karl was the only thing Sapnap wanted, needed even. He wanted this moment to last forever. The gentle touches, the way he smelt, Karl’s short breath tickling Sapnap's neck.

_I want to ruin him._

In his head, Sapnap cursed as it wandered, shook him, those thoughts... they were back. 

In some sick, twisted fashion. His bothered solicitudes would poke the bear again. It was his cognisance talking, driving him to think of the worst, in given situations. In the simplest of terms; intrusive thoughts. 

His mind rushed right to the sight of Karl suspended over his body, Sapnaps dick deep inside him. The squirming, the adorable mewls, the pleas of a possible release. Somehow, the idea of wrecking his fiancés' ever-loving soul to ruin, what a desirable day (wet) dream.

Then there was blood, t came raining down out of nowhere; spilling into his vision. Drowning him momentarily. He could almost _taste _it. Sapnap felt himself silently yet violently panic internally, stricken with fear.__

____

____

__It was a horrible sensation like no other. It felt cold. Metallic. It felt like a nightmare. He imagined the feeling of a limp body in his arms. Karls's eyes were nothing but a blank stare._ _

__Empty orbs. Shot right through the chest, red everywhere. A familiar-looking arrow jutting right there..._ _

____

_Why am I like this?!_

Before he realised what was happening, Sapnaps better judgement swallowed him. His lips found themselves firmly pressed onto Karls. The other man found no room to protest, his body allowed a moan to slip through gingerly. Karl subconsciously reciprocated and allowed it to happen. 

Sapnap needed to distract himself from his horrible deeper cognisance, his tongue asked for permission to enter Karl's mouth and intertwine. They fought at tongue war and the noises between them only turned on Sapnap more. That wretched pit in his lower stomach slowly tumbled on like ferocious thunder, this wasn’t the most ideal situation.

_More, give me more. Let me bite him, mark him, ravish his delicious body._

"Sap..."

His hands traced their way up Karl's hoodie, under and right onto his skin. The juxtapositioning feeling of coarse, calloused hands of combat, to the tender, speckless skin of Karl's abdomen was criminal. It felt too good to be true, it always felt too good to hold Karl, he _owned_ him. It felt like he was holding this figment of euphoria.

_"Pl-please..."_

It was true, Sapnap _did_ own him. That little voice drew him out of his stupor.

"A-Are you okay?" Sapnaps stuttering and attention instantly drew back to reality from the pleading tone in Karl's voice. It worried him. Did he injure him?

No, he'd never.

“I'm fine," Karl giggled while he smiled shyly. He brought up his good arm to cover his mouth shyly, looking away, hand muffling him slightly. "Y-your hands feel nice. That's all." 

Sapnap could feel his guard drop more.

Karl was the only person who could make him feel so vulnerable like this, Sapnap genuinely hated emotional mushy shit with all of his loathing soul but there was something about the soft man below him, Karl’s eccentric and good-faith fun, his kind and nurturing qualities, he was the only exception Sapnap would go this far for.

"You feel _incredible_." Sapnap whispered back breathless, he could stare at Karl like this for all eternity. It was a beautiful blessing in the limelight. A faint trickle of sweat ran down the back of Sapnaps neck as he slowed his breathing. Bothered. "I'm sorry for jumping on you like this... I don’t know what came over me."

_Yes you do, you absolutely know what you're doing._

"I just... I had this sudden urge to kiss you." He finally whispers after a period of silence. They stared at one another. Breathing scathed.

"That's the _only_ urge you have right now?" Karl teased in good nature. Sapnaps apple jagged up and down in his throat, hard.

_Aside from the fact that I want to absolutely ruin you? Well Karl, just about._

“Seriously? Right fuckin' here?” He croaked back in disbelief, pulling away slightly. There was no way, this true embodiment of an angel would be perverse enough in conjoined thinking like the beast himself was. To even suggest such a thing?

"This hut is a fucking dump."

"So? If it's with you, I don't care where we do it." The pang of longing ebbed harder in Sapnaps chest, he just gazed into Karl's eyes harder, lost in them. Dead silent.

“What?” Karl giggles sweetly. "If you think about it, tomorrow could be the last day we are _this_ close to each other." Karl finally breaks the silence. 

“Just like this.”

Sapnap’s hand recoiled from the bundled fabric of Karl’s loudly bright hoodie, it made him recoil in fear. "Don't say stupid shit like that," he growled. “You don't know what's going to happen!”

_Oh you ignorant boy._

"It’s possible though," Karl responds gently. Hand reaching for Sapnap’s cheek. "I don't want to think about it either but that slim chance is there. We should make every day together feel like it's our last, you know?"

"...What are you trying to say?" Sapnaps voice was barely audible, his eyes staring right through Karl, confusion was kicking his every sense.

"I want you." Karl admits solemnly.

"I am all yours, now and forever." There was a shift in Karls tone that instantly hit Sapnap to his very core. It was that signature soft voice which at that moment, empowered Sapnap with confidence. 

Those nights when they were intimate together, they allowed each other to see their most vulnerable sides. That swift change in Karl's voice easily melts Sapnap into a puddle, despite the latter being (traditionally) domineering, Karl had such a way with his words, it left Sapnap disregarding anything else around them.

He was at Karl’s mercy at that moment. 

"I love you, Sapnap."

That did it. All he wanted was his meal. Sapnap wanted to taste and touch him again, those primal instincts kept hastening. He wanted to fall in love with Karl all over again.

Wanting to forget the horrible world around them, for maybe just a few minutes. Or an hour. Depending on whatever fucked up gods existed out there controlling their ticking time.

"You're all mine. I can have all of you." He echoed. Sapnap’s voice purred, chest revving in lust. There's no feeling like gripping onto your long-awaited spoils. Patiently for weeks, months even, it was worth the wait. It felt like he could have released his _tension_ right there. 

Not yet. Save it for that apple-cheeked boy.

**Coat him in it.**

The beast growled eagerly at Sapnap from the depths of his foul soul.

"You could." Karl eased a whisper, teasing. Dripping its lecherous undertones. Pawing at Sap's significantly bigger palm, resting on top of his upper thigh. It made the brown-haired boy shiver, guilty. Yet he was no innocent man.

He was far from it. "Make this night worth it, worth seeing the pain tomorrow, please."

_Make me forget it all._

Something foul rippled in Sapnap’s brain. He growled and pushed Karl’s body up, grabbing him by the hands. Karl’s back was roughly pinned against the wall— wrists crossed, neatly tucked into Sapnap’s massive palm, looking up at Sapnap, Karl’s eyes widened. Stricken like prey.

"I'll make you _sing _my name. I can assure you."__

____

__Sapnap’s fangs bared in a smirk. It was a promise. With Karl’s lips slacking, they let a noise of jagged breath reach Sapnap’s ears. Those words spontaneously made Karl hitch. He felt himself slowly grow stiff with Sapnap leaning closer, breaking the space between them. Quickly tackling onto Karl's lips, Sapnap slowly felt his way up the faded jeans and hood._ _

Once a faint, satisfied pop noise separates their lips, Karl was out of breath, eyes clouded in lust— watching Sapnap lick over his chapped lips in satisfaction, hunger.

__“You'll have all of me. I'm going to fuck you until the sun comes up. If anyone has a problem with that, they'll just have to sit it out and watch us. Sound good?" A whimper escaped Karl, pathetically.__

__

The gravelly undertone in Sapnaps turned-on voice made it. A pitched tent was prominent in Karls underwear. It was safe to say he liked that.

He liked it a lot.

"No shame at all, hm?" Sapnaps unhesitating hand flung right for it, pouncing if you will. Slowly teasing the tip with little to no mercy. Karl wriggled while biting down onto his lip. The conjoined noises, Sapnap’s short breaths and Karl’s whimpers. 

It was all that they needed.

_How did I get to thinking about bread, to wanting to fuck Karl with no mercy like this?_

“Sapnap, _please—_ " he was awarded a swift motion from the suspended hand on his fly, right into his underwear and teasing his half-erect dick. The gloves stayed on, Sapnap was too focused on pleasuring Karl to think about any of his garments.

"Look at this cute little pink cock of yours," Sapnap jeered while caressing Karl with great enthusiasm, articulate and contributing with his joints swift movements in the fingers. He arched, tickled and pinched perfectly in every little spot that Karl needed most. 

“Well would you look at that, it’s moving on its own free will.” Sapnap teased with knowing malice, Karls strained moans continued, the continuous plea wised on. 

Those little _‘yes- r-right there’s’_ , uttered in sweet harmony. Sapnap swooned internally.

Oh _sweet_ harmony. It was like songbirds ringing to the sadist's ears. All the fanged bastard could do was sneer in triumph.

"You wanna beg me for more, _baby?_ " Sapnap elongated his vowels, adding to that torturing drag-on, clearly to frustrate Karl. He wanted to see how quickly he could break the angelic boy. "Not the t-tip! Not like that— I'm t-too sensitive—”

"Oops." Another fell swoop to his shaft left Karl gasping with a high-pitched note, oh it felt like a lottery hit. Sapnap licked his lips again, gnawing the inside of his cheek, fighting the urge to start biting and marking up Karls beautiful skin, just by the crook of his neck. That generously exposed sliver of flesh he could feast on for hours. Leaving bloody bruises if he allowed it.

He had _some_ self control.

"Sorr-y, my fingers slipped.” Sapnap teased. Chuckling with no mercy while pulling Karls weak body right up to his own. Sitting him up on his lap, Karl found himself crossing legs so he got a good grip. It was automatic. 

One hand to the bed beneath, Karl's body locked in the other, his body felt limp but had enough strength to lock legs around Sapnap’s abdomen.

"Mmm... what a _good_ boy."

Karls assumed the position perfectly. The embarrassed and red mumbling face hid right into Sapnap's shoulder cosy. 

Panting his words out, Sapnap barely paid him any mind and swooped his free hand right for Karl's chin - barely a finger pulling his head close, locking hungry eyes with the needy, half-closed ones. Karls beautiful eyes. 

“You are _so _fucking gorgeous."__

__Karl's lips were parted, strings of saliva bridge-lined like fine webs. Sapnap instantly latched his ravenous edges onto them. They were drop-dead delicious. Sapnap's chest growled with the hunger spreading through his chest, ebbing his heartbeat to pace his breathing faster._ _

__Their tongues were drenched in each other, while Sapnap cleverly stroked up Karls desire faster. His own erection aching at him. Carefully pulling away, allowing each other room to catch a couple of seconds of breath._ _

__Apparently, Karl did not like that. His exhausted mouth clamped onto Sapnaps bottom lip, teeth and all. Tugging back, wanting more attention. Sapnap gasped with an involuntary moan to leave him, watching Karl's eyes groove their way right to Sapnaps lips - already missing them. Despite being tired out from the stimulation, he did not want to be separated from Sapnap. Looking at him from under hooded lashes._ _

__"Easy baby, we’re slowly getting to the fun part." Cleverly undoing his belt buckle, Sapnaps ever so slightly bigger erection popped out, a familiar sight to Karl and he swallowed down any remaining saliva built up in the sheer sense of starvation._ _

__It was like watching a little animal, hounded in heat. It was something right out of Sapnap's fucked up fantasies, seeing Karl an utter swayed mess._ _

__"Hungry for my cock, are you now?" A teasing hum etched along Sapnap’s tongue while planting butterfly kisses on Karls lip ridges, then along cheek. Karl pathetically whimpered in reply._ _

__"The fun part where I get to make a mess, together, with you." Another kiss planted firmly on Karl’s jawline. Sapnap pulled back slightly._ _

Sapnap mouthed _‘watch me’_ with great attention to detail— making sure Karl was paying some attention. First, his teeth clasped into his hand's glove, pulling it off with no hesitation. Seconds later, a violent noise popped between Sapnap’s lips and tongue, spitting a generous amount of saliva onto his palm.

_Mess him up real good, rail his damn insides, make him scream, make him your little slut._

He wanted that rush of satisfaction to come first. Raw passion and desire. It was giving him a real ethereal high while torturing his fiancé like this. Sapnap’s brain immediately went to just now fucking amazing Karl’s insides would feel after their many nights of pleasure shared.

Karl swallowed hard, watching Sapnap do what he did. With both of their erections barely touching, Karl hitched a yelp of jagged relief once Sapnap’s spit-slicked hand clamped onto both of their dicks, they both shared a moment of conjoined moans, Karl’s being more vocal.

“Just the right amount... what’s up? You want some too?” Sapnap jeered with a little pant crossfading into a laugh ending his sentence, Karl’s mouth struggled to form a cohesive word— it opened on its own. 

“Y-yes...”

Sapnap was _not_ expecting it. At first, he was attempting at light humour. It got him so riled up beyond comprehension, he was a rabid animal instinctively.

Relying on Karl’s legs to keep him anchored, Sapnap’s other hand reflexively reaches for Karl’s mouth. Peeling to the side, Karl’s eyes widened and a muffled yelp escaped. His tongue was pushed between Sapnap’s thumb and index.

“What was that? Do you want me to dirty you up a little more?” His voice dropped an octave, Karl’s erection throbbed in sync. He was at Sapnap’s brute mercy. A little ‘uh-huh’ escaped. It was so fucking adorable.

“What was that? I can’t quite understand you.” A little more aggression, Sapnap’s fingers teased at Karl’s tip again. He was rewarded with a scathed groan, loopy with ecstasy.

_“Pluh-ease, Sh-shap—”_

“Mouth wide open then, for me.” Sapnap finally growled, pulling the sides to Karl’s mouth wider. The older of two did not hesitate. What a glorious little hole, perfect for Sapnap’s big fingers.

_Perfect._

Sapnap curled his own tongue back, staring Karl dead in the eyes, knowing he was putting on a good show. With a little pull, he gave a firm line of spit directly onto Karl’s outstretched, begging tongue. He grinned evilly at his handy work.

“You’ll swallow that for me, won’t you?” Sapnap’s hand gently clasped onto Karl’s jaw, watching him with adoration, with alluring desire.

Karl nodded with no complaints, compliance shone through his glassy eyes, wincing, his Adam’s apple gladly accepted Sapnap’s offering down his throat. A pant, a gasp, Karl’s body slacked gently.

“Good boy, so obedient.”

With no further complaints, Sapnap’s busy hand surrounding both their firm erections began pumping, slick with sweat and spit, Karl’s precum and then some, filamented perfectly.

Sapnap’s other hand grasped onto the bed for support once more, while Karl gave in to the feeling, his hips thrusting into Sapnap’s direction for as much friction as possible. His panting was the only sound that Sapnap wanted to hear, his raven-black hair was slowly slicking to his forehead with sweat, plastering to his warm forehead. Leaning it onto Karl’s pale one.

“You’re perfect, oh my fucking _god_ Jacobs.”

“I’m so lucky— _fuck! _” Sapnap tried but the feeling was too intense, Karl was post-verbal himself, words failing both of them. He was too caught in the feeling, body hot and craving every physical touch Sapnap inflicted on him.__

____

__Biting into the urge, Sapnap crashed their mouths together, exchanging their love and slobber once more. Karl was a lot sloppier, wanting to drown in Sapnap’s heat, his feeling with every second that past them. Karl’s strength was to return to his arms, his voice, grappling onto Sapnap’s body in desperation, the grinding intensified._ _

_“S-Sapnap! Fuck! Harder! Please!”_

Well, since he asked so nicely. Sapnap did not hesitate, pushing himself and his body weight right into Karl's orbit, their bodies pressed against the cold wall. Their conjoined body heat made it no difference to them, with a felt cry that echoed the room, Karl announced graciously his close call - was about to finish. His eyes finally widened, struck open, seeking Sapnap's gaze desperately.

_"I’m so close Sapnap... I’m-"_

__

That look on his face, the way he begged, how easily he complied to his wishes, Sapnap couldn’t have felt more satisfied. The stricken look in Karl's eyes reminded him of hunting deer, eyes of a doe. Dainty yet holds so much emotion. It truly felt like a hunt and what a spoil he was getting from it all. "Finish, baby. Let it all out for me. I want to hear everything."

Complicit, Karl panted his way to his summit. With a grip stronger than iron, his fingernails dug themselves into the back of Sapnap’s nape, a groan reverberated the small space around them - falling backwards slack against the wall with a distant wail, itched out that sense of longing. He came and _oh_ did he come. There was quite the velocity. Sapnap’s own guttural cry followed shortly after, mixing with Karl's heaved panting. The mess on both their stomachs was quite a sight to see. In exhaustion, Sapnap slumped beside Karl, forehead directly against the cold, hard surface of the wall.

His pants were silent, Karl was fighting an obvious battle of lassitude. Completely disconnected from reality. Sapnap snuck a look down at their little... accident, smirking like the devil he was. He allowed his fingers to spread open, letting the strands of seed pull, pool and gather. It winked faintly under their dusk setting, a teasing reminder of what just happened.

Sapnap gently pulled back, his clean hand searching Karl’s face. One finger traced along with the weak apple of the latter’s neck, asking to see Karl’s face clearly.

Karl's eyes fluttered open, quite well behaved. His panting was still present in the depths of his chest, rising and falling. The little sound that left his lips, a mix of something adoring, to pure exhaustion. Sapnap just finished relieving himself, yet he still felt so raring to go.

"You wanna see?" Sapnap whispered with care in his voice, his eyesight following down to his hand, Karl looked down. His flushed face couldn't have gotten any redder.

"You sure had a lot stored away all of this time hm?" The hot head gibed, Karl simply mumbled _'stop'_ in an elongated fashion, clearly embarrassed. Sapnap wasn't through with him yet though, one of the slick fingers pressed against Karl's lips, he looked up. Watching Sapnap.

"Taste it." If Karl wasn't burnt up from the embarrassment, now he was. His lips parted coyly, allowing Sapnap to fondle Karl’s cutesy little tongue and mouth, watching the muscle curl around his big fingers. Sapnap’s arousal was returning like it never left, heavy. A longing desire. Karl’s head tilted to the side, staring off into space. 

Sapnap could feel himself languidly breathing heavily again. "You’re going to fucking _kill_ me with how gorgeous you look, Karl."

Whether it was from the overstimulation or the tiredness finally showing through from the eventful week so far, Karl simply nodded. One of his free hands reached for Sapnap’s occupied arm close to his face, holding on to it. Eyes finally trained back to meet Sapnap’s with firmness. A tiny smile formed behind the finger-occupied lips.

Once Sapnap took a moment to watch his handiwork, he pulled away. Watching Karl swallow down their mixed seed, releasing a puff of hot air in a pant. Karl allowed for the amount of strength he had left to lunge back for Sapnap’s arms, locking their lips together one more time - he wasn't letting Sapnap get away scot-free from enjoying their little spoiled mess together.

"God... I love you." was all Karl could mumble once they pulled away from his sneak attack. Tasting both of them was something that really helped stoked the flames in Sapnap anew. 

He swallowed and reached for the back of Karl’s head gently, patting his hair down, to then grip into it rather firmly.

"You sure you’re good to continue? I still have a _lot_ of energy left." He cooed teasingly.

Karl responded with no hesitation, a tiny smile that still spoke a thousand words. There was no innocence behind it.

"I thought you said there was going to be a choir tonight, that was barely one verse."

Sapnap rose one of his thick brows in surprise. "Well well, you are right about that... but you know what? That was simply just a warm-up."

Sapnap loved it when Karl could bite back with that same energy, he was ready for it.

Their lips found each other hungrily again. It was going to be a long night.

___

"Tommy! Wait up!"

Some time has passed since the decree of treason happened. Tommy and Tubbo were running through the woods together, gathering supplies for one. They were panting as one of them finally reached the end of the creek nearby. With a loud laugh, Tommy swung his weapons to the ground and collapsed into the grass, watching the sky ahead of them. The clouds were like wisps of a wizards beard, no threat of rain was in sight in the air.

"You want to park it here for a little while and rest?" Tubbo finally caught his breath, stooped over and hands clasped to his knees.

"I don't know yet Tubbo, let's get some water in our gullets before we m-" the taller of the two young boys cut himself off upon realisation, the area they were in. It was very familiar. "Wait, did we just take a full circle turn?" His blood turned cold as he slowly realised. This was indeed a familiar territory.

"Why do you ask?" Tubbo looked around and then suddenly realised. This was Tommy's old exile site.

"Do you- want to leave?" Tubbo quickly asked as Tommy sat up, taking a good look around. He decided to have a gander, leaving his belongings aside nearby Tubbo, walking towards the old hut. He didn't have any fond memories other than speaking to Dream here, during one of the darkest periods of his life. Something here _was_ new though.

Some old used match sticks, piled and broken on the floor. Someone was here before.

"Tommy?" Tubbo tried again.

"You know what," Tommy turned back to Tubbo with a small smile, he just laughed it off. Tommy wasn't really as bothered as he initially thought he would have been but he wasn't expecting to be _here_ again. It would have been best for them to move. "Let's keep going down the paths here. Think it would be for the best."

Tubbo had no complaints with that, looking around the terrains, words didn't need to be uttered for Tubbo to understand.

"Of course! Let's keep going."

No hesitation. Like ghosts, they were gone. Down the clearing and away from the worn-down site.

Little did they know, this site now held two meanings of "bonding."


End file.
